Miedo al amor
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Dawn no tiene experiencia alguna con los chicos y desafortunada-mente su primer novio se convierte en una experiencia realmente mala a tal grado que no quiere saber nada del amor y sera trabajo de Ash que ella cambie de parecer. ¿Podrá lograrlo?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

_Fanfic "Miedo al amor"._

_Capítulo 1 "__Amor…"_

_Narrador: Esta historia empieza con una chica llamada Dawn la cual no tiene experiencia alguna en relaciones con chicos de echo en su vida a tenido novio (tiene 17 años) pero este chico cambio su vida y no fue nada bueno pero como dice el dicho __después de la tempestad, viene la calma__, que empiece la historia…_

_May –Oye Dawn ¿iras a la biblioteca?_

_Dawn –Si amiga ¿necesitas algo?_

_May –Bueno ya que el "meidcafe" está cerca te importaría pasar y dejarle un recado a mi novio Drew? Dile que tengo entrenamiento que me disculpe pero que mañana hablamos!. Empieza a correr la castaña para no llegar tarde, la peli azul se dispuso a ir y al llegar vio a un joven muy apuesto su cabello era de color castaño y tenía ojos totalmente oscuros, su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se pusieron de un color carmín en eso Drew la sorprende._

_Drew –Se llama Kenny y empezó a trabajar aquí desde la semana pasada. El chico traía consigo una bandeja y sobre esta platos sucios._

_Dawn –Ah! Drew! No me asustes!, por cierto traigo un mensaje de May para ti._

_Drew –Dime. Cuando terminaron de hablar ella salió de la tienda pero tuvo una sorpresa, sintió como alguien le toco el hombro._

_Kenny –Hola! Eres muy bonita, mi nombre es Kenny Ynnek un placer…_

_Dawn –Dawn! Llame Dawn_

_Kenny –Bueno Dawn me gustaría que fuéramos amigos y si las cosas se dan novios en su momento. Le regala una tierna sonrisa, y ella acepta, 2 meses después de tener citas como amigos y esas cosas formalizan su noviazgo pero con esto empezó la tormenta de Dawn, en su primera cita de novios._

_Kenny –¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Dawn?! Me tienes como tu novio respétame!_

_Dawn –Cálmate Kenny el señor solo me estaba diciendo si quería algo extra en mi hotdog!_

_Kenny –Si claro, ¡¿viste cómo te miraba?! Con tus ropas pareces una chica fácil! Tienes que cambiarte de ropa o si no todos los hombres te miraran como una cualquiera!. Para esto él ya la tenía pescada de los brazos._

_Dawn –Kenny! Me estas lastimando!. Tratando de soltarse_

_Kenny –Lo siento Dawn pero enserio no quiero que nada malo te pase lo que digo es por tu bien! Por qué te quiero!. La suelta y la abraza ella acepta su abrazo_

_Dawn –Esta bien Kenny cambiare mis ropas creo que tienes razón no es apropiada mi vestimenta si salgo a la calle así . Traía el mismo traje que sale en la serie, al día siguiente en la escuela._

_May –Haber ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿es enserio Dawn? Esto es una locura como puedes cambiar solo por un tipo! Es tonto! _

_Dawn –May es que tú eres hermosa! Yo no! Y es mi primer novio y yo…yo…lo AMO!_

_May –Como quieras…_

_(Después de esta pequeña riña seguían ablandase pero terminaban igual o peor que peleadas pues May le insistía en que era absurdo las peticiones de su actual pareja que lo dejara al fin y al cabo idiotas como él hay demasiados pero Dawn no lo quiso dejar hasta sucedió algo que ya se veía venir…)_

_Kenny –Dawn te amo mucho y quiero decirte algo…_

_Dawn –¿Qué pasa amor? .Estaban en la casa de Kenny en su habitación para ser exactos._

_Kenny –Dawn si quieres demostrar que me amas en verdad es hora de que me lo demuestres!_

_Dawn –¿Cómo te lo puedo demostrar?_

_Kenny –Haciendolo…_

_Dawn –¿haciéndolo?, estoy confundida Kenny ¿haciendo qué?_

_Kenny –Tu sabes Dawn lo que todo hombre quiere hacer con su novia_

_Dawn –Ammm ¿ir al cine? ¿ir a comer? ¿un día de picnic?_

_Kenny –No! Me refiero al sexo! Digo…hacer el amor! Si eso! Hacer el amor!_

_Dawn –Pero Kenny no me siento lista aun…_

_Kenny –Entonces no me amas… y tal vez deberíamos terminar!. Se aleja un poco de ella_

_Dawn –No! Kenny! Lo are! Por ti! Por qué te amo! Me entregare a ti!. Y con estas palabras Dawn entrego su flor a su "amado"._

_Zelaya: Bueno aquí esta otro fanfic que espero sea de su agrado, criticas , sugerencias, todo es aceptado xD solo que no sean tan duros :3 , este trabajo es corto y espero lo disfruten :)!_


	2. Chapter 2 amor verdadero

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

_Fanfic "Miedo al amor"._

_Capítulo __2 "¿Amor verdadero?"_

Después de que Dawn se entregó a su novio se sentía la chica más feliz de todo el mundo pues ella pensaba que ese tipo era el hombre de su vida, aunque la celara ella siempre le daba la razón pero todo tiene un límite, ella se encontraba en la biblioteca tratando de alcanzar un libro y en eso se acerca un joven de cabellos despeinados y ojos completamente negros quien amablemente le ayuda a conseguir su libro y le regala una sonrisa.

Dawn –Muchas gracias joven!

¿? –Llámeme Ash señorita.

Dawn –A bueno yo soy…(Interrumpe su novio)

Kenny –Dawn! ¿Cómo es posible? Te dejo 5 minutos sola y ya estás buscando un tipo con quien revolcarte!.

Dawn –Kenny cálmate! El solo me hizo el favor de alcázar el libro.

Kenny –Si claro vámonos!(la toma bruscamente del brazo)

Ash –Oiga no creo que deb..(Kenny le suelta un golpe con su brazo libre en la quijada y el azabache solo se soba con una mano)

Kenny –No te metas en lo que no te importa idiota!. Minutos más tarde estaban en casa de Kenny.

Dawn –¡¿Cómo pudiste?! Esto rebasa todo Kenny! Jamás habías golpeado a un hombre!

Kenny –Callate! Ramera! Es tu culpa por andar de ofrecida!

Dawn –¡Eres un idiota! ¡Con cada una de las letras en mayúscula!. Cuando se disponía a irse la toma de su bruzo con fuerza la voltea y le da una bofetada tirándola a la cama.

Kenny –Dawn tu eres mía y de nadie más!.

Dawn –Suéltame Kenny! Esto no es lo que yo busco en un novio! Me golpeaste!

Kenny –Y lo are las veces que sea necesario para que entiendas que no debes hablar con hombres solo conmigo!

Dawn –Esto rebasa los límites tú y yo terminamos!. Cuando se disponía a ir la toma nuevamente de sus brazos los cuales ya estaban algo rojos y la tira al sillón.

Kenny –No te iras! Eres mía! MIA!

Dawn –¿Qué rayos crees que haces?

Kenny –Te are mía otra vez! .Cuando estaba a punto de "violarla" llega May y Drew en su rescate golpeando a Kenny y dejándolo inconsiente, aprovecharon para salir de ahí, en la casa de May.

Dawn –Gracias May no sé qué hubiera echo si no hubieran llegado tú y Drew!. Decía esto mientras tomaba un poco de te

May –Para eso estamos las amigas y espero que hayas entendido que desde que un hombre es celoso exageradamente nada bueno puede salir de ahí! Primero tienes que quererte a ti misma, amarte y sobre todo respetarte! Asiendo eso ya puedes elegir a alguien como tu pareja!

Dawn –Si…lo entiendo ya no me regañes. Se puso en posición fetal

May –Es porque eres mi amiga y no quiero que te lastimen!

Dawn –Pues eso ya no pasara por que de ahora en adelante no saldré con ningún tipo! El amor no existe!. Y estas fueron sus últimas palabras pues toda la noche se dedicaron a ver películas y comer helado, 2 meses más tarde se haya la misma Dawn pero esta vez con su ropa habitual no de abuelita y sonriendo casualmente se encontraba en la biblioteca y como cosa adrede no podía alcázar uno de sus libros favoritos pero una personita se dispuso a ayudarla.

¿? –Aquí tienes amiga

Dawn –Gra…(lo reconoce inmediatamente) Ash!

Ash –Ahh ¿acaso no eres tú la chica que tiene un novio bipolar?

Dawn –Jeje tenía ya no! Tiempo pasado! Y lamento mucho lo que sucedió en esa ocasión

Ash –Descuida entiendo un poco al tipo digo con una novia tan linda como tu cualquiera se pondría celoso. Se sonrojo un poco diciendo esto

Dawn –Oh pues supongo que gracias bueno me tengo que ir

Ash –Espera! Seamos amigos!

Dawn –Ammm…

Ash –Vamos! Soy amigable no muerdo!

Dawn –Ok! Pero enserio tengo que irme!

Ash –Salgamos al cine! . No muy convencida acepta y le cuenta a su amiga May quien le dice que tal vez Ash podría ser un mejor prospecto que el asno de Kenny pero Dawn no quiere saber nada hombres! Ese es el problema!.

_Zelaya: Continuara...el próximo cap es el final :)!_


	3. Chapter 3 Un amor real

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

_Fanfic "Miedo al amor"._

_Capítulo 3 "Un amor real"_

El día de ir al cine llego, el azabache ya llevaba más de ½ hora esperando y nada de la chica…

Ash –Dawn ¿Dónde estás? Enserio quiero que este día especial para los 2. Dio un gran suspiro y pensó que lo mejor sería irse en eso ve como una silueta llega corriendo agitada.

Dawn –Lamento el retraso pero tuve un contra tiempo, andando hay que acabar con esto rápido. Caminaron hacia la taquilla

Ash –Bueno miremos una de terror

Dawn –Jaja si esperas que con eso te abrace o algo así ni lo pienses!

Ash –Yo no dije eso, pero creo que tú lo deseas en verdad! ¿miramos Annabelle?

Dawn –Si y tu serás quien salga aterrado!. En la sala 18 estaban ambos totalmente aterrados por la película no lo querían admitir pero donde realmente les saco el susto fue cuando satanás hizo su aparición y fue entonces cuando se abrazaron sin pensarlo y así duraron como por 10 minutos cuando ambos se dieron cuenta se separaron al instante y ambos se sonrojaron, otro encuentro romántico fue cuando ambos decidieron tomar palomitas y sus manos chocaron entre sí, al culminar la película Ash decidió invitarla a cenar.

Ash –Vamos! No muerdo! ¿Por qué no quieres?

Dawn –Ya déjame en paz!

Ash –¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Dawn –No te incumbe! Y ya me voy a mi casa! .Ash la toma del brazo y la voltea quedan a escasos centímetros de darse un beso.

Ash –Dime, te quiero conocer

Dawn –Tu no entiendes! Todos ustedes son iguales! Primero te prometen el sol la luna y las estrellas y cuando ya estas con el no hay nada de eso!

Ash –Dawn! No todos somos iguales! Yo te quiero y te quiero bien!. Dawn se quedó callada pero reacciono y se soltó de él.

Dawn –Lo siento Ash pero esto no funcionara…

(Después de eso Dawn tuvo una noche de chicas con su mejor amiga May)

May –Eres una tonta! ¿Por qué no quieres ser feliz con Ash? Él te quiere bien!

Dawn –¿Y si resulta igual que Kenny? Tengo miedo May! .Empieza a llorar y su amiga la abraza.

May –Ya no llores, te quiero y quiero que seas feliz pero si aún no estas lista para intentarlo con alguien más yo entiendo…( Mas tarde las dos platicaron de otras cosas rieron y comieron muchas golosinas, al día siguiente May fue a la biblioteca y platico con Ash)

Ash –Ese maldito! No puedo creer todo lo que hizo!

May –Si lo sé es un desgraciado y ya no lo hemos vuelto a ver por qué si no…te juro que lo podría hasta matar! Pero bueno el caso es que yo estoy segura que tú eres el indicado para Dawn pero ella aún tiene miedo piensa que eres igual que ese patán! Y yo te ayudare a demostrarle que tú no eres igual! No todos son iguales!. Con estas palabras se despiden y dan comienzo al plan llamado "Felicidad para Dawn", May la lleva al parque a un quiosco para ser exactos Dawn logra ver que en las escalaras hay un camino de pétalos y cuando le piensa preguntar a su amiga, ella ya no se encuentra así que no le queda más que caminar y al entrar en el quiosco ve como hay muchas flores en todos lados y una mesa para dos personas con un mantel blanco, los platos y 2 velas, una flor blanca en uno de los platos junto con una nota, Dawn se acerca y lee la nota "Dame una oportunidad para ser tu amigo. Ash" al leerlo sonríe un poco y es cuando Ash entra en escena.

Ash –Hola! Quiero disculparme por lo del otro día yo la verdad te quiero y te lo demostrare!. La invita a tomar asiento

Dawn –Esto es hermoso Ash pero sigo sin estar…

Ash –Lo sé y te esperare por ahora disfrutemos este momento!. Y así fue la peli azul se divirtió mucho en su "cita" , días más tarde May y Ash estaban organizando algo nuevo.

May –Me conto que se la paso genial así que tenemos que preparar las futuras citas ya tengo algo planeado mira lo que vamos a hacer es…(y así estuvieron organizando sorpresas para Dawn hasta que llego la última y la que decidiría todo, una salida a la isla "Turquesa Nevada" , iban May , su novio y la futura parejita)

May –Bueno esta es la isla turquesa nevada! Disfrútenla Drew y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, los veremos en la noche! En el hotel . Dicho eso desaparecen.

Ash –Bueno ¿te parece si vamos a nadar un poco?

Dawn –Bueno no veo por qué no . Primero armaron un hermoso castillo de arena después empezaron a chapotear los 2 molestándose uno al otro hasta que Dawn ve una especie de aleta que para ella era un tiburón y corrió y se trepo en Ash gritando "Un tiburón! Tiburón!" el solo sonrió un poco y ella molesta le dice "¿de qué te ríes?".

Ash –Eso no es un tiburón Dawn es un delfín! . Al darse cuenta la peli azul se pone roja como tomate y más porque el aun la estaba cargando, la tarde paso y fue muy hermosa para ambos pero llego la hora de cenar y cuando regresaron al hotel había un letrero que decía "cerrado" y al mirar al piso ven unas flechas rojas indicando que las sigan, ambos intercambian miradas y no tienen nada que perder así que las siguen y al finalizar el camino paran en una mesa para 2 personas adornada con flores y comida exótica, él le dijo que tomara asiento y pasaron una velada hermosa pero Ash tenía que decirlo.

Ash –Dawn estas citas contigo han sido maravillosas y eres una persona realmente hermosa! Tanto por fuera como por dentro, por favor dame la oportunidad de ser tu novio, serás la chica más feliz! Y de mi cuenta corre que nadie te hará daño de nuevo!. Antes de iniciar su discurso la toma de las manos.

Dawn –Ash yo…

Ash –Vamos Dawn! Date la oportunidad de ser feliz!

Dawn –Esque…

Ash –En verdad me gustas pero si tu no quieres no puedo obligarte a nada Dawn…( ella dudo y por eso Ash se dio por vencido así que ya no había nada que hacer, por otro May se encontraba espiándolos y dio un gran suspiro pues todo había sido en vano, tuvieron que regresar a casa y los días pasaron, Ash y Dawn ya no tuvieron citas pues para Ash fue más que claro que ella no lo aceptaría)

May –Oh vamos! ¿te darás por vencido? Estamos tan cercas de que ceda!

Ash –Olvídalo ya me canse siempre me rechaza si ella no quiere estar conmigo no puedo obligarla… (Con estas últimas palabras May se dio por vencida y se fue, al día siguiente se encontraba Ash acomodando los libros cuando…)

¿? –¿Me podría alcanzar ese libro?. Ash sin pensarlo respondió "claro" lo tomo y el titulo se le hizo muy familiar y al voltear era ella.

Ash –¿Qué haces aquí?

Dawn –Vine porque después de lo que paso en Turquesa Nevada me di cuenta que te necesito Ash y quiero ser feliz contigo!

Ash –Pues yo no sé si pueda tal vez tú no eres la chica que yo busco

Dawn –Intentémoslo y si no funciona no te molestare más

Ash –No lo sé tengo que pensarlo…

Dawn –No te voy arrogar , sabes dónde buscarme. Y antes de que se fuera el la voltea y le planta un beso.

Ash –Obvio que si quiero intentarlo! Yo quiero todo contigo! Mi terroncito de azúcar :3

Dawn –Bien, ¿Qué esperas para hacerme la pregunta? ¬¬

Ash –Jaja ¿quieres ser mi linda novia?

Dawn –Si . se dan un lindo beso y formalizan su noviazgo.

¿? –Entonces ¿así fue como se conocieron papi? . Preguntaba una pequeña de cabellos negros, ojos azules y con las mismas marcas que el papa.

Ash –Así es mi querida Hikari, tu mama después de años y años que me rogo le dije que sí , soy tan guapo!

¿? –Papa! No digas mentiras, mama dice que tú eres el que le rogo y en la historia tú lo haces!. Dice un varón de cabello azul y ojos negros rasgos muy similares a su padre.

Dawn –Satoshi, Hikari y Maya vengan a comer que se enfría la cena!

Los 3 –Si mama!

Ash –Son tan hermosos nuestros hijos. La abraza por detrás

Dawn –Lo se cariño y estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido

Ash –Yo también amor! ¿Cuándo encargamos al otro?

Dawn –¡Ash!. Se pone totalmente roja.

FIN

_Zelaya: Bueno aquí esta el final del fanfic :)! Gracias a los que se tomaron su tiempo de leerlo! SALUDOS!_


End file.
